The Unbroken Silence
by xXLolitaXx
Summary: This is for Cinnonmon Innocence, sorry I shorten her username...This is the spin off of my story One Dance at a Time about Matsumoto's past. Enjoy XD, sorry it's kind of short.


This is the branch off of my story One Dance at a Time, This is Matsumoto's past this will explain alot lol XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>That winter Matsumoto was 13 years old. She just came back from detention, she wanted to hurry home to Gin who ditched detention. Matsumoto smiled as she had bought Gin a present for Christmas. She hummed a happy tune as she half skipped towards her home. She didn't know that Gin had not gone home but went to buy her something. Just is Matsumoto skipped past a store Gin came out with a present for Matsumoto. Although Matsumoto didn't notice Gin and continued to skip along. Gin smiled and decide to follow her. Matsumoto stopped at a crossing area as the walking person appeared Matsumoto started across. Suddenly a car zoomed towards her Matsumoto gasped turning her head then everything turned black.<em>

_Gin opened his eyes and dropped his bag is he saw his best friend...soon to be girl friend get hit by a car. Gin ran towards her. He looked at the driver who had glasses and brownish curly hair quickly drove away. "R-Ran-chan!" Gin shook her she saw the blood pool around her and he called the ambulance. They arrived at the hospital Gin sat on a waiting chair praying that Matsumoto was alright. The doctor came out "Where is this girl's parents?" Gin got up "She ain't got any.." The doctor raised an eyebrow "What about you?" Gin shrugged "My older sister is coming.." the doctor nodded "Well...she is alright.." Gin straighted up "Can I see her!" he asked. The doctor "But-" Gin opened his eyes "Please?" he asked seriously. The doctor sighed "Come in." Gin froze looking at a bandaged Matsumoto "She will wake soon but-" he was cut off again by a silver haired girl bursted into the room "Gin!" Gin turned to see his 20 year old sister Modori. "How is Matsumoto?" Gin pointed to Matsumoto on the bed. Midori gasped "Ran-chan!" The doctor frowi "Shall I continue? When Miss Matsumoto wakes she might-" suddenly Matsumoto woke up._

_Matsumoto blinked a few times as the nurse helped her up. "Where am I?" she asked. The doctor sigh "Too Late" he mutter as Gin went up to her "Ran-chan are you okay?" he asked concerned but took a step back when he saw her blank face. "Ran-chan who's that? Who are you?" she asked Gin. The doctor rubbed his head "She has lost her memories." Gin took another step back remembering that man I'll kill you... Gin nodded as his sister went to talk to the doctor and some police. Gin could here them say "Hit and Run" Gin scowled then walked to Matsumoto "I'm Gin Ichimaru" Matsumoto nodded "I'm..I'm..I don't know..." Gin shrugged "You are Rangiku Matsumoto" Matsumoto tilted her head and nodded noticing Gin's sad look. "I'm sorry if I know you but I really can remember you..." Gin smiled "S'okay take you time" Matsumoto smiled "You're nice"_

_Gin stayed with her till she fell asleep he was mad he thought for a moment knowing that if he revealed to Matsumoto that she was hit by a car she probably wasn't ready to hear it so he asked for everyone to not tell her. Midori agreed but the police were not too sure but was fully in on it after they were told if she hears it now she might become emotionally unstable, and she would be able to remember who hit her and who she was. "I'll never forgive you" Gin muttered._

Matsumoto was staring blankly into the distance after Gin finally told her. All those years she had forgotten how much pain she had given Gin. "I'm sorry" she said to Gin who merely shrugged. She knew something was wrong with her the first time she woke up. She could never tell anyone about herself cuz she knew nothing. There was always a painful silence between her and Gin after he left to follow Aizen. Gin looked at her "I never wanted to leave you I just wanted to get revenge on Aizen..." Matsumoto nodded "How will you do it now?" Gin smiled and hugged her "Because you remember now and I remember" That day they want to the police station and everything was finally going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Please R and R


End file.
